thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon
Abaddon was the third Arkn created by the Hethe. He was one of the most renowned Arkn warriors, and the third king of Elysia. He was also the father of Raphael, Asmodeus, and Raguel. Abaddon appeared as a supporting character in Season 3 of MedBoy789, as well as Arknthology Stories. History Background Early Life Abaddon was third among the first four Arkn. He was created by the Hethe Tum'to, The Warmonger, who instilled in him its own love of war and combat. Abaddon later adopted an antlered stag's head as the symbol of his house, in tribute to his creator. Abaddon initially invoked the war against the Dekn under Tum'to's encouragement; seeing the Dekn within The First Tree and leading the Arkn in an attack on them. The Arkn managed to seize control of the Tree, and Abaddon joined them in a victory feast afterwards. When the Dekn rose up and reclaimed the Tree, the Hethe gave Abaddon Dragonier, a bladed cane with the head of a beast, to help the Arkn fight back and reclaim their spoils. Sometime after the Tree fell back under Arkn control, Gilgamesh stepped forward to become King of the Arkn. Abaddon grew jealous of his position, but respected it nonetheless, and went off to become a prestigious warlord in the Arkn/Dekn wars. Fatherhood The first four Arkn took a vow before the Hethe not to procreate (as their Hethian blood was too powerful to be allowed to proliferate). It was decided that Abaddon alone would be the exception, passing on the legacy of the Hethe through offspring. Abaddon became the first Arkn to procreate, entering into a union with the Arkn Lord and warrior Hash'bor'kanibal (unaware that this Arkn was actually a powerful Dekn leader in disguise). Their first child was a son, Raphael, whom Abaddon barely interacted with as he aged. Finally taking notice that Raphael was alone, he and Hash'bor'kanbal produced a second son, Asmodeus, solely to keep watch over him. Abaddon began training Raphael for combat at a young age, using very extreme tactics and weapons and never going easy on his son; he hardly ever took time to train Asmodeus, making it clear that Raphael was more important. When Raphael came of age, he joined his father on the battlefield, becoming known as The Crusader. Abaddon crafted for him a suit of black armor with an emerald chest plate, forged from the souls of fallen Dekn. Magick and Prophecy As the war took its toll, the First Tree began to die and Existence began to destabilize. Abaddon, under Raziel's instruction, participated in a ritual that led to the creation of magick; his blood was added to a magick chalice, from which the mystical energy field flowed. This energy stabilized the Tree, preventing it from dying. Raziel went on to master this new energy, using it to create two new realms in which the Arkn and Dekn could live apart from one another. When the prophecy of the ArknAngels was discovered in the Arknchron, Abaddon firmly believed that Raphael was one of the prophesied warriors. As Raphael and his brother grew, Lazarus Del'Phar informed Abaddon that both of his sons showed great potential and stood an equal chance in fulfilling the Prophecy. Despite this, Abaddon feared that his sons might fall or fail to fulfill their destiny. Thus, he created a third son, Raguel, once again with Hash'bor'kanibal (who wore a different disguise). Under Del'Phar's encouragement, Abaddon sent the infant away shortly after birth so that he could grow up without the pressure of having to carry out the legacy of the Hethe. The Fourth King Following King Uriel's betrayal, Abaddon took his place as the Third King of the Arkn. Unfortunately, Abaddon's heirs were unable to take his place should anything happen to him: Raphael, The Crusader, underwent The Bastard's Decay and was cast out by the Arkn as a traitor, Asmodeus had sided with the Dekn, and Raguel had been killed by the Dekn General Legion. Despite this, Abaddon continued to rule, known as "The Tyrant King, Abaddon", keeping the Arkn in place and the Dekn in line. While chronologically the Third Arkn King, Abaddon honored Uriel's bloodline by referring to himself as the "Fourth King" (as the title of Third King was meant to Uriel's son, Ellpagg). At some point, Abaddon's was killed by the Dekn Emperor Clubs, who left his empire to dispatch the Arkn king pesonally. Clubs destroyed most of Abaddon's signature spiked armor in the process, save for one bladed finger of Abaddon's gauntlet. After his death, Abaddon's soul was cast into the Infernous, where it remained until he was later saved by Azrael. Unable to return in his former Arkn form, he went on to possess the body of his guarded human, Tobias Kestler. MedBoy789 Abaddon's possession over Tobias took time, as Tobias began experiencing recurring blackouts where Abaddon would take over and discovered Abaddon's ornate mask hidden in his bedroom. After taking full possession, Abaddon claimed he would use his second chance to round up any remaining Arkn who had survived the May 15th catastrophe, and take them to reclaim a city for their own. He instructed all of the remaining Arkn to contact him. After announcing this, he realized somehow that his son had been using Toby's vessel. Apparently, Abaddon's first efforts are unsuccessful, and some time later he took possession of Tobias once again to summon his old acquaintance, Drakulah. Abaddon asked Drakulah, who existed within all of humanity, to have all humans with Guardians Arkn tell their Guardians that the king had returned, and to get in touch with him so that they could begin reclaiming and rebuilding what they had lost. In exchange, Drakulah asked Abaddon to make him his second-in-command, to which he acquiesced. Fate Sometime after Abaddon took possession of Tobias, the remaining Arkn, under the guidance of the newly fallen Zag'orv, made their way to a new location; with the help of Del'Phar, they built a new capital, New Elysia, where Del'Phar reigned as king. However, it is unknown whether Abaddon had any role in these proceedings, or what his role (if any) was in New Elysia. Abaddon continued possessing Tobias as the End Times began and the Arkn/Dekn War reached the human realm. After viewing life through human eyes, he came to know and understand the horrors of the eternal war. He gave up his former bloodthirsty ways and joined the Neutrality faction, attempting to locate and make amends with Raphael and Asmodeus while supporting the side of neutrality and peace. It is unknown whether he ever succeeded in his quest. Abaddon's whereabouts during the Battle of the Arknza are unknown, as is what became of him after the battle. If he did not transfer over to the new universe, it is likely that Abaddon was eventually consumed by Voidweb, as most organisms in Universe A were. Personality Abaddon was a brutal, bloodthirsty, highly jingoistic individual. He cared little for anything except the glory of war and the pride of the Arkn people. Notably, he liked to collect "trophies" from the beings he'd felled as symbols of his personal victories. Abaddon was also an abusive and neglectful father, often leaving his sons alone for long periods of time (even at a very young age) and treating them as soldiers rather than children. While he later saw the error of his ways and tried to make up for his previous behavior, this change came all too late for his family, as well as the countless other victims of his brutality. Appearance Abaddon is said to have been an intimidating figure with a deep, frightful voice. Raphael recalls him as wearing a suit of black, spiked armor with "Freddy Krueger claws". Gallery AMask4.png|Abaddon's mask, discovered by Raphael. AbaddonSketch.jpg|Original sketch of Abaddon. Credit goes to FeralWasteland. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Progenitors Category:Arkn Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Warminds Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Possession Victims Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A)